The average life of the misunderstood
by Animallover1313
Summary: Natsuki was a girl abandoned by her clan. When she and the famous animal lover Kiba meet, they become best friends. Could things get any better? Yup, they just did.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking in the woods of the village Hidden in the Leaves, when a tiny pup bounded out from the leaves. I crouched down, and petted its head. "Hey there," I started, and tensed when the leaves started to rustle again. I threw my kunai out at a tree trunk, and it was a few inches from someone's face. My eyes widened, and I stood up. "I'm so sorry! It's just an instinct of mine. Is he yours?" I motioned to the dog, and he smiled before nodding.

"Yea. This is Akamaru, and I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. And you are..." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm Natsuki, and I'm kind of new here. So, you live in the village Hidden in the Leaves, I guess?" He nodded with a cocky smile, and I patted the dog's head.

"Yup. I'm part of the Inuzuka clan, so we fight with companions. Your clan is..." I stopped, and looked up at him again.

"I... Never mind. They... left. A long time ago. So, can you help me find my squad?!" I piped up again, and he motioned to him.

"I'll show you to Kurenai. She might help you more than I can." He stifled a few laughs, and I smiled with happiness. I followed him, and that was the day I found my best friend. That memory was kept with me until the end of my days.

* * *

6 years later:  
I heard a knock at the door, and I swung it open to find Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. I smiled, and I invited them all in. "Come on, you guys. What's up?" I started, and they all smiled at me before answering.

"Well, we got a mission that's B-ranked. We're gonna ace it!" Kiba exclaimed, and I laughed before handing them the plate of origini I had in my hands. They all took a bite of it, and Kiba fed some of it to Aka (My nickname for Akamaru). They all moaned at the taste, and I started to laugh at their expressions.

"I'm guessing that you guys like it then?" I started, and they all nodded their heads furiously.

"It's the best I've ever had!" Kiba shouted, and I smiled at all of them.

"It's the b-best I've h-had so far..." Hinata started, and I laughed at her reddening face. I smiled at Shino, and he only nodded back. I picked up the tray, and my stomach rumbled silently. I didn't notice, and if I did, I'd rather have them eat first.

"Come on guys, we need to get started, then." I responded, and started to pack my bag. I shoved a few sleeping bags, and gently stocked some food and water in containers. I slung it on my shoulder, and I started to open the door. I ushered everyone out, and we started out of the village.

I was in the front, while Kiba was at the back and Hinata and Shino in between. Ugh, why'd he have to talk all about his girlfriend? She was nice and all, but it saddened me. Kiba used to be with only us, but now... all he usually talks about is her. He could get killed because of her!

We arrived at a clearing, and it was almost dusk. I started camp, and started a fire. I fed everyone but myself, and I could feel my stomach aching from no food. I grimaced, but kept on working.

"N-Natsuki... you s-should rest..." I heard Hinata stutter, and I looked at her blearily with dim eyes.

"I'm fine, Hinata." I smiled at her, and ushered her back to her sleeping bag. Shino sent me a worried glance, but I didn't see any sign from Kiba. I only sighed quietly, and hugged my knees. I looked around, and saw a comforting stream. I alerted everyone, and started to tumble down towards the river. I collapsed on a flat rock.

No signs of concern, nothing! He was always like that for the past 6 years... he never seemed like he cared. I had enough of it. I started to write on the parchment I kept in my pouch, and slipped it under a flat rock next to the fire. I packed everyone's things, and started to scout ahead.

* * *

Next Morning Kiba's POV:  
"Where the hell is she!?" I shouted, and kicked the dirt to the dead fire. Hinata handed me a piece of paper, and I started to read the symbols. It read that Natsuki wanted to think about something, so she was going to scout ahead for others coming our way. I grumbled, and stuck the parchment in my pocket. We all started to head out, and there was a scream somewhat north of where we were. Our eyes widened, and we started to sprint at that direction.

When we arrived there, Natsuki looked like she'd seen a ghost, and she collapsed on her knees. We all rushed to her, but we all could see the crystal clear tears splashing on the ground. Hinata's mouth gaped open, while Shino's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses. Natsuki never cries. No matter how hard it burns, or what you say to her, she never cries. Speechless, I wasn't much use to this situation. Akamaru bounded out from my jacket, and sniffed beside her. I saw a trembling hand come out from her neck and face, and she petted him softly, trying to comfort him.

She noticed us, and immediately tensed up. She quickly stood up, and wiped her eyes in frustration. "Let's go. There's gonna be more people coming. Go. Now." She almost growled, and we unfroze from our positions. I grabbed her quickly, and stopped her in her tracks.

"We need to talk." I told her quietly, and she gently yanked her hand away.

"No, we don't. This is the end of the conversation, alright? I'm fine. You wouldn't care, anyways. It never seemed like you ever did..." She almost whispered the last part, and my eyes widened.

"That's why... you never really talk anymore?" I asked softly, and she only nodded.

"Let's go." Her voice clipped through my thoughts, and she rushed into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki's POV: I tried not to cry at night. I tried to stay calm after what happened earlier. I _tried_. But, of course, it never works. I burst into tears while climbing the trees, and they all stopped to look at me. I wiped at my eyes, and smiled at all of them. "What?! We need to get going!" I shouted back to them, and laughed without humor. I turned around, and started to climb again.

I felt a hand grab me, and I turned to see Kiba with Akamaru in his jacket. My eyes dimmed, and I wiped at my eyes.

"We're gonna chat for a little bit about strategy of the document, alright? Let's set up camp here." Kiba instructed, and I opened my mouth to protest. He clamped his hand over my mouth, and I squeaked in alarm. He took his hand off of my mouth, and grabbed my hand gently before leading me to a quiet part of the woods. I sat down on the ground, and he sat next to me.

"How are you..?" I asked quietly, and he laid down on the ground. I laid down next to him, and my hair splayed out everywhere. I looked up at the sky, and back to him.

"Well, I'm doing great, and so is-" I practically zoned out on the rest of the conversation. There he was again, talking about her. I rolled over onto one side, turning away from him. Kiba nudged me gently, and I didn't respond. I stood up, and he quickly grabbed my hand. I yanked it away, and dusted myself off.

"I'm leaving." I started, but I saw something behind Kiba. The thing was... no. It... it was a pair of serpent like gold eyes. My eyes widened, and tears sprouted from my eyes. "N-no... it can't be... no!" I collapsed on my knees, and started to sob. Blood spilled from my palms as I sunk my nails in my hands, and Kiba sat there clearly surprised. When he unfroze from his position, he did something that surprised me.

Kiba coaxed me to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. I started to sob into his jacket, and he patted my back and squeezed me tightly. My neck started to burn, and I started to cry out in pain. He kissed my forehead softly, and he looked down at me with concern. I looked back up at him, and I saw something in his eyes. My eyes widened, and I wriggled away from his grasp.

"K-kiba... he... Orochimaru-" His eyes widened, and he immediately grabbed onto me. Kiba held me to his chest, and I unexpectedly turned red in embarrassment.

"Natsuki, if he comes near you again, I swear that I'll kill-"

"NO!" I shouted, my voice muffled in his chest. He looked down at me in surprise, and I only shook my head.

"Natsuki, this is all of our battle, not just yours." Kiba started softly, and I shook my head again.

"No, it's something more than that. He's my... my... father. He's my father." I repeated, and in surprise, Kiba let go of me. I fell to the ground, and I looked at him with hurt. "I knew that you'd be like this. Nobody wanted me because of my father. I never had a clan because they abandoned me. The only thing that seemed to love me were animals, but they never lasted forever. They died after being hunted down for food and their hides. I was always alone; on the run. I never found someone who cared. When I told the senseis here, they were at first horrified. Then, Kurenai trusted me with her child, and I knew that I had her trust. Kakashi and Asuma the same. I thought that if I could keep it a secret, I might belong. It never worked." I stood up, and saw the golden eyes staring into me... into my soul. I started to clutch my head and scream. The images... the memories...

I sprinted away from him and the forest, and I could hear him calling my name. I ignored it, even if it sounded like an angel calling to take me away. I started to see Orochimaru, and his face was twisted with evil and anger. I tripped on the steep hill, and I tumbled down helplessly. I landed at a sharp rock, and I gasped out in pain. I didn't feel the tears at all, but I could feel the pain and the cackling laugh of my father. I saw a figure start to run to me, and I was about to start running too, but relief rushed over me when I saw it was Kiba. Shit, Kiba!

I started to get up, but I collapsed on Kiba's shoulder.

"Shh... it's fine. It's only me. I won't hurt you, Natsuki. Come on, I'm gonna get you back to the camp, alright?" Without a further ado, he swept me off of my feet (literally) and started to carry me bridal style. I started to protest, but he silenced me with a narrowed stare. I only sighed, and started to limp back to the camp.

"Natsuki! W-what happened t-to you?!" I heard Hina (my nickname for Hinata) screech, and Kiba only carried me to my tent and set me down. I started to groan, and I sat up. I looked up at Kiba, and he only closed the tent flap before sitting down next to me. I cocked my head to the side. He never was this stressed. He looked like he hadn't slept, and he seemed... sad. I poked his cheek softly, and he turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised. I only shrugged, and sat across from him.

"Kibaa..." I started, and he lifted up his head.

"Yeah, Natsuki?" He started, then took a deep sigh. "First... I need to tell you something. You know- " I knew what he was going to say. He probably wanted to take his perfect girlfriend in his clan, and make her his. Why would I care though? That's what always surprised me. I pondered on it, and I suddenly felt Kiba's hard hands shake me by my shoulders. "Natty, listen to me!" He practically growled, and I looked at him. He never used Natty. He used to use it, but not after he hooked up with his girlfriend. I stared intently at him, and the next sentence that spouted from his mouth caught me like a car would to a wall.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and never did."


End file.
